The present invention generally relates to joints formed between members of a heat transfer device, such as a heat sink, heat exchanger, chill plate, etc. More particularly, this invention relates to an assembly process that makes use of an adhesive to form a joint structure between heat transfer components, wherein the joint structure is configured to promote heat transfer therethrough.
In the heat transfer industry, polymer-based adhesives have been used to form simple adhesive joints to attach components of a heat transfer product, such as a heat sink, heat exchanger, chill plate, etc. Joints formed by brazing, soldering, and welding are capable of much better heat transfer efficiency as a result of the higher thermal conductivities of braze, solder and weld materials and the metallurgical bonds formed by these materials. However, an advantage of adhesive joints is that they can be produced at a lower cost than brazed, soldered or welded joints.
There is a need for improved methods of joining components of heat transfer products, especially methods that could offer the cost advantage of adhesive techniques along with the performance advantage of metallurgical bonding techniques.